Never, Love
by unpocoloco13
Summary: Based on the promo for 5x03. CaptainSwan


**A/N- After watching the promo for next week's episode, I** **could't help but write this.**

 **Also being bored in my Social Work classes didn't help matters ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I wish!**

Emma had been wandering around Storybrooke, at war with herself. She needed Excalibur, needed to unite the dagger with the sword. But she needed a hero to do it. The minuscule part of her that was still Emma was trying to push the idea out of her head. She didn't want to use Killian. Couldn't use Killian. She still loved him, but the Dark One's power was stronger.

With a puff of smoke, Emma's entire look changed. Her slicked back, severe hairstyle changed into a soft ponytail. Her harsh black cloak transformed into the dress from their first date. Her entire look softened.

When she saw Killian on the dock near the Jolly Roger, she magically transported them aboard the ship. Killian appeared to be both startled and angry.

"You need something, Dark One. Tell me what it is." Killian was surprised by her simple beauty, but he knew she was up to something. He hadn't seen this version of Emma since before she grabbed the dagger.

Emma peered up at him through her eyelashes, giving him her best innocent expression. "All I need is your trust," she whispered.

Killian became more angry. "Well you don't have it! I trusted the old you. I loved the old you, but you're not the same, Emma. That you _isn't_ here!"

The Dark One was slightly taken aback by his ferocity, but she couldn't consider her plan a failure just yet. "Do you love me? If you tell me you don't love me, I _will_ let you go."

Killian wanted to tell her no. He wanted to tell her that he loved the old Emma, the savior. That he stopped loving her the minute she touched that dagger.

But he couldn't. He couldn't lie to her. He wanted the old Emma back, but that didn't stop him from loving her as The Dark One. As much as he hated the Dark One, his Swan was still there somewhere. If anything, it convinced him that she really was his True Love. If he could love her at her most unlovable, it had to mean something.

"I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that," Hook muttered. "Of course I still love you."

Emma smirked at this. Her plan still had a pulse. She couldn't do it with her heart inked in darkness, but she thought Hook might be able to. But then he continued speaking, looking directly into her icy stare.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't. Do you know how hard it is to love you, Swan? For the longest time, you pushed me away. Then you finally realize how much I care about you, how much I _love_ you, and you just have to be the bloody hero. Regina was willing to become the Dark One. I may no longer be a villain, but I'm selfish when it comes to you. I guess that's what love does to me.

"Everyone else out there is trying to save the town. They want to save you from the darkness, but they are willing to hurt you. I can't hurt you. All I care about is saving you. You could turn all of the dwarves into bloody trees, and I would still be on your side. Not because I agree with you, but because I love you that much. I can't stop, no matter how much I dislike who you've become."

Killian's eyes became downcast. He didn't mean to let that much slip, but he couldn't take it back. He also couldn't deny that he meant every word.

Emma was once again at war with the Dark One. Killian's words had awakened the old Emma. She couldn't let the Dark One use Killian. She couldn't destroy that love he has for her. That unwavering faith he has in her.

She needed to keep him on her side. If anyone was going to save her from the darkness, it would be Killian.

She knew she had to get out of there, get the Dark One away from him.

Before she left though, she had to do one last thing. Emma gently reached for Killian, cradling his face in her hands. She brought her lips to his in a slow kiss that mirrored their past kisses.

She grinned against his lips when she felt Killian tangle his hands in her hair.

Killian didn't know what was happening, but he could tell by her kiss that his Emma was here, now. And he wasn't going to pass up that brief moment where the Dark One had been repressed.

He responded to her kiss by pulling her closer. His tongue began tracing her lips, begging to be let in.

Emma responded in kind, opening her mouth to the intrusion. After a few seconds, Emma could feel the spark of the Dark One pulling her away. She abruptly disentangled herself from Killian, and prepared to leave before the darkness completely overtook her. With a final kiss to his cheek, she whispered, "I love you, Killian. Don't give up on me," before disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

Killian raised his fingers to his lips, the ghost of hers still present. He leaned against the wall, stunned. His Emma was still there. She still had some power over the darkness. That one not-so-simple kiss cemented Killian's resolve to defeat the darkness. He _would_ get his Emma back. He _would_ free her from the Dark One.

With her final words still fresh in his mind, he whispered, "Never, Love."

 **A/N- I actually really liked how this oneshot turned out. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


End file.
